The Night the Devil Came Calling
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: The night that set the chaos in motion...a family torn assunder...a mother lost...a son damned...That night, when John thought he'd lost everything, he finds he has gained something as well....


Dean's tiny legs propelled him toward the anguished scream issuing from his mother's lips…her turned his eyes to the ceiling…"Mamma!!! " he tried to scream…but his voice seemed to have run away from him….he could see the curtains behind Sammy's crib had become a wall of fire…he stood there for a moment…mesmerized by the flames licking up onto the ceiling now…he tore his gaze away…he looked to his side, seeing his daddy cowering close to the floor…his eyes were looking toward mommy full of sadness…Dean run to him…daddy turned to look at him….he was almost eye to eye with him….he swallowed hard and scooped him up, pressing him close to his chest…he ran to the crib and scooped the tiny baby brown-eyed baby boy form the crib's bottom…he hurried out the door and almost to the end of the hall….but he was deeply torn between getting the boys to safety and trying to save Mary….he had to try….he had never been loved by anyone like that before….he gently set Dean down…

"Dean!! I need you to be a strong big boy for me!! I need you to take care of your little brother!!! Take him downstairs and outside…wait for my out there ok?..." Dean nodded and cuddled his baby brother tightly to his chest, being very careful to go down the stairs as fast and careful as he could…he reached up and turn the door handle…he had to pull hard to get the heavy door to move but he got it open just enough to squeeze through…he run out into the yard, turning around just in time to see huge plumes of fire burst from the top of his house….he cried out, tears flooding from his yes….he clutched Sammy all the closer….he whispered…"No!!…Daddy!!!….Mommy!!!….." his tiny voice breaking off as he clenched his eyes shut…he heard the sirens coming….he prayed to God like mommy had taught him…

"Dear God,…please save my mommy and daddy…please? I be a good boy!! I promise!! I'll be the bestest big brother…the bestest son ever!!! Just please save my mommy and daddy!!!" his tiny chest heaved from panic and sadness….he felt strong arms lift him and grip him and Sammy tight as the house exploded in a terrifyingly loud bang….his tear-filled eyes snapped open and he saw his dad's face before him as his dad quickly ran to the other side of the street to avoid the flames and debris…..he threw one arm around his neck, the other he kept firmly around his baby brother…he tucked his head close to his dad's chest…he could hear his father's heart thrumming loudly beneath the surface….he let the sound engulf him…as long as his daddy was around, he knew he would be safe….

"Daddy…" he sighed into the fabric of his daddy's favorite military tee shirt…."where's mommy….?"... he felt his daddy's heart skip a beat….he looked into his dad's sad, darkly wet eyes and he knew his mommy was gone…his own tears came faster now…he tucked his head back to his daddy's chest…he could feel his daddy shaking…he felt his daddy's chest heave and Dean could hear his daddy whisper to himself "No…Mary....don't leave me....please…you can't leave me all alone…." Dean felt his chest heave deeply and he felt something drip steadily onto his shirt….the drops soaked through the thin material as his dad laid his head down over his….Dean felt a hurt in his heart…he had never seen daddy so sad….he turned his face away from his daddy's chest, resting the side of his head against it instead… he whispered softly toward his daddy's ear…"It's going to be ok daddy…mommy's up in Heaven with God and the Angels now…and you still have me and Sammy…I'll take care of him…I'll be the bestest big brother in the world....I promise!!" …he said as he snuggled close to his daddy's chest….

John closed his eyes…the powerful love of his child hit him, striking deep into his heart as his son's words helped him pull himself together…he was so amazed at the strength Dean possessed…the selflessness…the fierce protectiveness for his brother, the very fact that he could feel how terribly sad his father was and even though he must be scared to death, he still wanted to comfort his father…to make his daddy feel not so sad. He such a special little boy…he hugged Dean and little Sammy tighter…he bent his head to kiss Sammy and Dean softly on the crowns of their heads….then hugged them closer still…he spoke to his son softly…"I know you will, Dean…I know you will be…I love you, son…I love you very much…" he settled his head down over them again, sighing deeply as he thought how much he had lost tonight and also, what he had gained…


End file.
